His Final Fantasy
by Prince Inc
Summary: The storyline of Final Fantasy X told through they eyes of a Black Mage and his partners. The Black Mage, along with his fellow friends, have to battle gruesome fiends in order to stop the malicious and besmirched heart of Seymour Guado and his new powers
1. Prelude And Prologue

Chapter I: Prelude and Prologue

Sounds of the clapping and booming thunder could be heard. The breakneck speed of the lightning was also unmatched in this particular area. The navy (dark blue) sky roared as it constantly lashed the ground with its violent bolts of jagged lightning. The **Thunder Plains** welcomed anyone who was bold enough to try and cross its never-ending labyrinth without being zapped to a piece of black ash.

Zeph stood on top of a lightning tower. These towers were built to draw lightning away from people who were crossing the vast area. The sky roared as bolts of lightning could be seen flashing around the blue, cold, seemingly petrified floor of **Thunder Plains.**

Zeph brushed his short, messy white hair to the left as a tear dropped from his solemn baby blue eyes. In his arms was a fallen summoner, one that he had loved with all his malevolent and corrupted heart.

Her face was still ever so smooth and radiant. She still smiled although she was no longer part of this war-torn world. Both of them were only fifteen when their fates crossed paths and intertwined. Zeph smiled back at her as the sudden flashes of lightning reflected his tear-stained face. His face was literally bleak and full of melancholy.

Memories poured through this vindicated mind as he closed his eyes as he recalled the more idyllic and blissful days of when they first met…


	2. The Summoner's Test

Chapter II: The Summoner's Test 

The iridescent sun was shining gloriously on **Besaid Island** that day. In the island, a very cheerful and tranquil village called **Besaid Village** could be found. Neither fiends nor creatures dared venture into this village. The populace inside was mostly summoners-in-training and crusaders (guardians-in-training). Summoners were the ones who would try and heal the corrupted world with the paranormal powers they possessed. Guardians, however, were the ones that were given the task of protecting the summoners with their lives.

The healthy palm leaves of the coconut trees swayed as a gentle zephyr blew across the village. Many small huts made of simple materials such as straw could be seen situated on top of the muddy ground. Young boys as well as teenagers could be seen training with their swords. The swishing sound of short swords made of iron could be heard coming from the beach. Chanting and sweet singing voices could be heard coming from the insides of the temple. Teenage girls could be seen trying their best to focus on how to utilize their white magic (healing powers).

Though there were many summoners-in-training, they were put to the test when they reached their fifteenth birthday. Many innocent girls have perished as they were sent into the heart of the **Kilika Forest** and were expected to come out of it alive after defeating "The Lord Of Kilika Forest". They were, however, allowed to pick a crusader to follow them into the forest and guard them.

Fear could be seen in her delicate and somber eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes as she boarded the wooden boat that would send her to **Kilika Forest. **She prayed to **Yevon** (their god) as her destiny drew closer and closer. Her crusader, Leon, tried his very best to comfort the weeping summoner-in-training. She dried her tears as she was reassured by his sheer confidence.

Soon the olive foliage of the forest came into their sight. Leon raised his razor-sharp iron broadsword as he nodded once again to reassure the Summoner-in-training. The fifteen-year-old girl nodded back as she picked up her glowing rod. They placed their feet on the coarse grains of Kilika sand. Leon then signaled for the girl to follow him into the heart of the woods.

She reluctantly followed her crusader into the dense forest. Leon hacked through the leaves and fiends that were in his way. Whenever Leon was hurt, she raised her wand and healed him with her white magic. By doing this, they finally reached their destination. However, a giant and poisonous fiend stood between them and their "graduation".

**Lord Ochu **looked like a giant and green pitcher plant with two legs. It was armed with two very lethal, poisonous claws. Many previous summoners-in-training and crusaders were poisoned to death when they fought "The Lord Of Kilika Forest". It began swinging its poisonous claws around while trying to assail the girl with them. Leon tried to fend off the claws while trying to lacerate it with his broadsword. Leon managed to pound **Lord Ochu** with a few hard blows but before he could strike the final blow, the massive fiend slapped him out-of-the-way with one of its claws, knocking him into a tree. Leon then blacked out, leaving the girl to fend for her own self.

The girl took gradual steps backwards as she tripped and winced in pain as she landed on the hard forest floor. She tried to reach for her wand but she was in too much pain. **Lord Ochu** then proceeded to try and slash her with its claws. Before the giant fiend could lay a claw on the girl, a stream of fireballs flew right into its face. A mysterious figure then emerged from the tree it had been resting on. He jumped off the tree and landed unharmed on the ground before he unleashed another dose of **Fira** at the fiend. The walking pitcher plant screamed in anguish as one of its claws turned black like charcoal. **Lord Ochu** then tried to run away into the safety of a cave. The person placed his hand out as the girl gripped it. He pulled her up and handed the girl her wand. He then channeled his black magic into the wand as the summoner-in-training closed her eyes and allowed her white magic to coalesce with the mysterious boy's black magic. She then fired a blast of white magic at **Lord Ochu**, causing it to turn into a flurry of **pyreflies**.

The girl's legs then buckled as she collapsed onto the ground and fainted as weariness sapped her of her energy…


	3. Black Magician Zephaniah

Chapter III: Black Magician Zephaniah 

"Alyssa"? Can you hear me?" Leon questioned as he shook the sleeping body of the summoner-in-training. Alyssa gradually opened her beautiful and calm blue eyes as she looked around.

"Where are we Leon? Are we still in **Kilika**?" Alyssa said as she yawned and sat up. Leon then explained to her that an adept black mage teleported them to **Kilika Village **after their fight with the vicious life-claiming fiend.

"Do you know what this means Alyssa? This means that you are now officially a summoner and I'm officially a guardian!" Leon rejoiced as he regained his composure.

"We should proceed to Kilika Temple. I heard that you will be able to obtain your first **Aeon (Magical Beast)** there. You should also be able to meet that Black Mage there as well if you want to…" Leon informed the new summoner.

Alyssa thanked Leon for the information as she stood up and left the village inn. She then began strolling to the temple. The sunset was beautiful and exquisite. It looked like a portrait of many different incensed, febrile and passionate colours. She stared at the picturesque scene as she heard the laughter of the village children. She smiled as she quickened her walking pace. Leon secretly tailed her although he was told not to.

Alyssa gazed upon **Kilika **Temple. There were many flaming torches surrounding it, signifying that it was a fire-based temple. The temple priest welcomed the summoner inside the temple and led her to the black mage's room. The inside of the temple was also decently lit with many torches. The interior was warm and comfortable. Soon they arrived outside the black mage's room.

"Sir Zephaniah? Lady Alyssa is here to see you." The temple priest said as he knocked on the wooden door.

Zephaniah opened the door as he stared straight into the eyes of the enchanting summoner. He signaled for the priest to leave and for Alyssa to come in. Zephaniah gazed into the eyes of the attractive summoner as he invited her to take a seat. Zephaniah then had a small chat with the summoner before advising her to try getting **Kilika's **very own** Ifrit**.

Alyssa's nervousness began to build up. Although she had become a summoner, she did not know the slightest bit on how to summon an **Aeon**. She only knew a little on how to cure the wounded. She bit her lips as she looked up at the black mage with pleading eyes. Zephaniah smiled as he offered to help her out with her first **Cloister Of Trials. **The **Cloister Of Trials **was a maze of mind-boggling puzzles that stood between a summoner and an **Aeon**.

Alyssa nodded happily as Leon barged into the room. Leon demanded that he be allowed to do his duty as a guardian and see to it that Alyssa makes it through her first **Cloister Of Trials. **Zephaniah made a slight laugh as he said, "of course you can. Just make sure that you can keep up!" Alyssa giggled as she told Leon to lighten up. Leon felt embarrassed as he went outside to wait for the two. Zephaniah walked outside the room and signaled for Lady Alyssa to follow.

The three of them then entered the bewildering maze. They were ensnared by the darkness of stone maze. Leon searched around for a possible exit while Zephaniah told them to remain calm.

"Calm? You want us to remain calm in a filthy place like this?" Leon questioned the black mage.

"Silence! Something is approaching us…" Zephaniah said as he lit a nearby torch with his **Fire** spell.

True enough, a **Dual Horn** growled forebodingly at them. A Dual Horn looked like an oversized dog with two large horns protruding out of its head. "Don't let it bite you! Plus try not to get hit by its **Fire Breath. **Leon charged at the vicious as the Dual Horn used its head as a battering ram to knock him aside.

Leon doubled over in pain as he staggered to his feet. He gave a desperate look to Alyssa, and she immediately understood what she needed to do. She raised her rod as she closed her eyes and healed Leon's wounds. Zephaniah then grinned as he raised his right hand and fired a scorching **Fira** spell at the beast. The vicious fiend took the blow but did not perish just yet. Instead a fireball inside its mouth turned a very bright red as it prepared to do its **Fire Breath. **

Zephaniah turned to Alyssa and gave a slight nod. Alyssa would then cast **Shell** on Leon in order to raise his magic defense. With the additional defense, Leon regained his self-confidence as he raised his broadsword and charged at the beast. He then sunk his razor-sharp iron broadsword into the flesh of the fiend. The Dual Fang then roared in pain as it slowly turned into nothing but rising pyreflies.

Leon panted heavily before allowing his arrogance to get the better of him as he gave a satisfied grin. He then turned around to see Alyssa already in the **Chamber Of The Fayth. **Leon immediately rushed to try and enter the mysterious chamber but Zephaniah stopped him.

"She has to do this own her own…" the black mage said to the rash guardian before he closed his eyes and rested on the cold, stone walls of the labyrinth.

Leon looked at the black mage as many thoughts ran through his mind. Who was he and why was he helping Lady Alyssa? Could this mage even be trusted?

Before Leon could think of another crazy question, the chamber door roared open. Alyssa had a weary look on her face as she closed her eyes and blacked out. She tipped forward and fell into Leon's arms.

"Carry her and let's make haste, the exit is this way." Zephaniah said to Leon.

Leon lifted the female summoner onto his broad, masculine shoulders. He followed the black mage before stopping in his tracks and exclaimed, "Wait...you knew where the exit was?"


	4. Witness The Hellfire

Chapter IV: Witness The Hellfire 

Zephaniah gave a slight grin as he continued to walk through the darkness. He placed the Kilika Orb, which he had removed from an earlier part of the stone maze, onto the pedestal directly in front of him. The wall that obscured a hidden stairway then revealed its old, stone steps. They ascended until the boundless night sky could be seen. The night sky stretched throughout the horizon with its countless stars. Leon soon spotted the temple as they headed towards it. The night was serene and quiet as only footsteps on the hard concrete steps of the temple could be heard.

When they entered the Kilika temple, the black mage signaled for the priest to prepare a room for Lady Alyssa and Sir Leon. The temple priest nodded as he ran off to prepare the rooms. Leon still wondered why this white-haired stranger was being so nice to them. He shook the thought off as the priest returned and informed them that the rooms were ready. Leon carried Alyssa again as he gently lowered her onto a soft and comfortable bed. Leon and the black mage then returned to their individual rooms and slept peacefully for the night, knowing that the lady summoner was having a good night's rest.

Alyssa's azure eyes reflected the serenity of the surrounding. She realized that she was in an unfamiliar place, one that seemed like a place her dead father had told her of about before. Alyssa racked her brains as she searched every last corner in her brain for the answer. She then smiled as she finally figured out the answer…

"Sin! Sin! Everyone run for your lives!" A man from the interior of the temple yelled.

Chaotic shouting could be heard as the entire Kilika Village turned into pandemonium. Leon, Zephaniah and Alyssa woke up with a sudden jolt. They looked out their room windows and saw a flying beast in the air – Sin. They immediately grabbed their weapons and left the temple grounds, only to be greeted by the horrendous Sinspawn Geneaux. The sinspawn then withdrew into in its impenetrable and impregnable shell while allowing two of its tentacles to emerge from the stone floor. Leon assaulted the shell with his broadsword but to no avail. Zephaniah then tried to cast a **Fira **spell but the tentacles took the blow, protecting the sinspawn. Leon then tried to lacerate one of the tentacles, cutting it dead. Alyssa cheered enthusiastically at the sight of this kill.

The sinspawn's shell opened slightly as the sinspawn inside **"sighed"**, releasing a violent puff of its breath onto the trio, knocking them off their feet. The dead tentacle then grew back and attempted to whip Alyssa. Zephaniah struggled to get to his feet as he launched a stream of fireballs onto both tentacles, causing them to become temporally dead.

The angry Sinspawn Geneaux then opened its unassailable and unyielding armor, revealing a hideous but vicious looking flesh-eating flower that spat out venomous toxic. Before anyone had any time to do anything, the tentacles shook the damage off as they performed their **"Staccato" **attack. The tentacles went berserk as they began to randomly hammer the trio. The tentacles then proceeded to ensnare Zephaniah and Leon. The tentacles then applied pressure as they squeezed them, making it difficult for them to breathe.

Alyssa was definitely hurt from the attack but managed to stagger to her feet from sheer willpower. She looked to both of them for advice but they were getting the life squeezed out of them as they were being drained of oxygen. Zephaniah, however, managed to whisper, "Ifrit", before he passed out.

Alyssa picked up her wand as she drove it into the stone floor. A circle of fire surrounded the rod as the ground shook violently and rumbled. A demonic figure then rose from the ground. Ifrit looked like a very muscular, demonic, red lion with two horns. It stands on two clawed feet and two very sharp claws. It growled as it used its Meteor Strike, an attack that conjured a fiery comet for Ifrit to lob at its opponents, which eliminated each tentacle one by one. This forced the tentacles to release both Zephaniah and Leon.

Ifrit then jumped high up into the air before summoning a giant comet, which it used as a weapon to drop onto the sinspawn. It threw the comet down with enormous strength, causing it to burn up in flames. This attack was known as the scorching **"Hellfire". **

The comet smashed Sinspawn Geneaux and its tentacles as it collapsed and turned into many pyreflies. The tentacles also died and turned into pyreflies. Zephaniah smiled at Alyssa and gave a thumbs up to her. Alyssa gave a weak smile as she smiled and gave a thumbs up back.


	5. The Sending

Chapter V: The Sending 

Their attention turned back to the gargantuan beast in the endless orange sky. Sin glowed in a crimson red flame as it prepared to unleash an ultimate attack. When it finally gathered enough energy to perform its attack, it fired a colossal beam that fell from the sky as if it were some sort of falling ray of destruction. The beam flew at breakneck speed as it intercepted with the peaceful Kilika Village.

A devastating blow tore through the village, ripping it into shreds. Floating debris covered the bloodstained waters. Sin then turned around and dived back into the vast ocean. A ripple of tidal waves swept onto the ruins of the village, all traces of humanity washed out by the residing wave.

Survivors stared in horror, disbelief and sorrow as they saw their home being destroyed in front of their own faces. They wept in bitterness as they all looked to the temple priest for guidance. The temple priests immediately brought them inside the temple to pray to Yevon for help and assistance.

Zephaniah, Leon and Alyssa turned speechless as they realized that they had let the entire village down. They were unable to stop Sin when the village needed them most. They did not even do anything to protect the village from Sin. They were too busy being preoccupied by a minor foe - Sinspawn Geneaux. Although they protected the temple grounds, many lives and stories were ended on this very day as Sin annihilated approximately the entire Kilika population.

"I'm going to send the dead…" Lady Alyssa said as she picked up her wand and headed towards the sunken village.

Leon looked around curiously as he wanted to know what Alyssa meant by saying that she was going to send the dead. He decided that he would witness what she meant by following her to the seaside. Zephaniah played along as he followed along, taking slow steps down the stone steps leading to Kilika Forest.

Zephaniah then led the way through the dense, green forest. They encountered some fiends in which were taken care of by the black mage and swordsman. When they finally reached their destination, Alyssa stopped right in her tracks as she broke down and allowed her held-back tears to flow freely down her smooth and radiant cheeks. The bitter tears that she shed then landed on and seep into the coarse sand.

Lady Alyssa then closed her eyes and imagined the **Farplane **(a place where dead people went after being sent). When she opened her eyes, the sun reflected the glittering tears in her serene eyes. She then took a step forward as she placed her other foot on the surface of the cold ocean.

She continued to take slow and steady steps on the water surface as she walked to the middle of where the village once used to be. Alyssa then began to twirl around and dance with her wand. Alyssa's movements were mesmerizing and calm that everyone watching The Sending became speechless and awestruck by her elegance.

Pyreflies that were lost in the sea then rose out as they rose towards the sky. Alyssa was now dancing on what seemed like a rising fountain of seawater. She continued her mysterious dance until the fountain gradually calmed down. She took slow steps on the ocean surface and back onto the land.

Leon was completely mesmerized by her elegance and finally understood what Alyssa meant when she said that she was going to send the dead. He promised himself that he would never allow her to do another sending, not unless he was dead.

The beauty of the Sending dissipated sin's wrath. Even though the dance had finished, an aura of tranquility hovered over the area. However, nothing could ever reverse the cataclysm. For once, the sunset over Kilika Village did not seem as beautiful.

Alyssa, Leon and Zephaniah then made their way back to the Kilika Temple to catch some sleep. None of them talked to each other after the sending. They had isolated themselves from each other because they were too speechless to say anything to the other individual. All three of them went back to their individual rooms and slept with a heavy heart full of anguish. Alyssa's pillows were becoming soaked in tears from her tender eyes. Leon tossed and turned around in bed, unable to forget what had happened today. Zephaniah stared at the ceiling and wondered whether his Black Magic would be enough to protect Lady Alyssa.

"What am I thinking? I'm not even her guardian!" Zephaniah said to no one in apparent.

The exterior of the temple was as silent as always. The fiery torches of Kilika temple burned on as the boundless night sky allowed its stars to sparkle as if they too could feel Kilika's pain.


	6. Onward To Luca

**Chapter VI: Onward To Luca**

A giant wooden ship creaked into the once prosperous Kilika Port. The ship had the flag with the symbol of the Kilika Beasts on it. The Kilika Beasts were an official blitzball team and since it was the blitzball season, Luca was inviting all the blitzball teams around Spira to come and compete in their magnificent blitzball stadium.

Leon smiled as he realized that this was his chance to impress Lady Alyssa with his admirable blitzball skills. Leon had been playing blitzball since he joined the crusaders and he was without a doubt, the best of the lot. Leon signaled impatiently for the rest to board the ship.

Zephaniah stared at Alyssa's melancholic face as he said, "Don't worry, we'll defeat Sin."

Alyssa gave a weak smile back as she boarded the ship headed towards Luca. Many thoughts were racing through her mind. She wondered how many people would die because she was too weak to protect them. She shook these thoughts off as she boarded the ship.

Leon practiced his blitzball shots, as he impressed many of the Kilika Beasts on the ship. Leon would then agree to join the emotional Kilika Beasts and to help them win the trophy this year.

Zephaniah went onto the deck to find Alyssa staring at the endless blue sea as the wind blew her long, soft, silky hair. Zephaniah joined her as he rested both his arms on a wooden ledge.

"Hey…can I join you?" the black mage said to the lady summoner.

Alyssa did not respond to what Zephaniah said. Instead, the ship rocked violently as a giant fin knocked the ship. Zephaniah and Alyssa were flung overboard into the deep sea. Underneath the surface, Sinspawn Euchillis awaited the duo.

Zephaniah knew his fire spells were useless underwater so he was practically useless in this fight. Alyssa did not know what to do either. A splash could be heard as Leon joined in the fight. The sinspawn looked exactly like a jellyfish, except that it was bigger than the average jellyfish and it was more violent.

The sinspawn started the fight by rotating its tentacles to create a whirlpool, which was directed at the trio. Leon and Zephaniah were blown back but they swam back. Alyssa shielded herself with a shell as the sinspawn used its tentacles to drain a small fraction of Alyssa's health. Leon swam up close to the oversized jellyfish and slashed the sinspawn while Zephaniah fired a bolt of **Thunder **at the sinspawn.

The sinspawn immediately retreated into the deeper regions of the ocean as the trio enjoyed this temporary victory. A long rope was tossed into the ocean as Leon, Alyssa and Zephaniah climbed it to get on board the ship.

As the trio boarded the ship, a magnificent blitzball stadium came into sight as many blitzball fans from around the world could be seen gathering to see the blitzball teams clash against each other. Alyssa marveled at the sight of this and gasped while Leon grinned because he knew that he would be able to test his skills in the blitzball stadium and prove to the whole of Spira that he was not to be tempered with.

The ship moored into the Luca harbor as many fans chanted for the Kilika Beasts. The Kilika Beasts including Leon eagerly waved back at the many fans awaiting them. The stadium roared on as the Kilika Beasts and Leon made their way into the locker room.


	7. Lady Anastasia

Chapter VII: Lady Anastasia 

The captain of the Kilika Beasts repeated their strategies over and over again like a tape recorder until Zephaniah could not stand it any longer. Zephaniah managed to slip through the locker room door and went outside to marvel at the size of Luca City.

Zephaniah started to explore the city but soon found himself lost in the never-ending streets and avenues. The more he tried to find his way back to the blitzball stadium, the further away he got. Zephaniah eventually gave up and found himself in a local café where he sat down and ordered a small glass of cola. He paid the required gil before taking small sips of the ice-cold cola.

The owner of the café switched on the television, allowing it to show what was currently happening at the blitzball stadium. The load roars of the enthusiastic fans could be heard rooting for their favourite blitzball team. The opening match commenced as Leon and the Kilika Beasts made their way into the stadium. Following that, the Besaid Aurochs made their way to the stadium as well. Zephaniah sighed as he saw the arrogant Leon enter the water-filled dome. Just as he shook his head in embarrassment, a finger gently tapped him on his right shoulder.

Zephaniah turned around to face an energetic but beautiful girl. "Do I know you?" he asked the girl. The girl gave an exaggerated sigh of dejectedness before asking, "You're a mean person! How could you forget me?"

Zephaniah closed his eyes before picturing faint memories of the girl standing in front of him. He opened his eyes before saying to the girl, "Lady Anastasia…"

"Anastasia Heartilly to be precise!" The girl said as she gave a warm smile to Zephaniah. "So how have you been these years?" she questioned the Black Mage.

"Honing my skills and magic by going on a weary and arduous journey since we went our separate ways. Unlike that useless, overconfident, blitzball addict." Zephaniah retorted as he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"Aww…don't think of him like that. Although he's snobbish at times, he's still the son of Lord Almasy." Anastasia said as she nudged Zephaniah softly.

Zephaniah got up from his seat as he looked directly at the warm, hazel eyes of the alluring white mage. "Anne…rich or not, because of me, he nearly started a Machina war against Kilika. Resulting in you sacrificing yourself as his wife-to-be so that he would not start the war. I will never forgive that heartless person for that…"

"Well…that heartless person is leading the Luca Goers into the tournament this year. Why not show off a little of your blitzball skills? Why not play for our hometown? I know you can play real well, just that you never want to show off." Anastasia said to cheer Zephaniah up.

"If you can lead me back to the stadium, I might consider what you just said." Zephaniah said as he gave a slight smile to his childhood friend.

"That's the spirit! Leading you to the stadium is no problem since I know Luca so well. Make sure you do that stylish move you showed to me when I first met you. That will unquestionably make you an instant favourite of the entire crowd!" Anastasia said as she started to lead Zephaniah to the stadium.

Meanwhile, back at the stadium, Leon had managed to score two goals in the match against the Aurochs, allowing him to lead the team into the finals against the Luca Goers, who had also picked up several noteworthy and praiseworthy victories against the Guado Glories and Al Bhed Psyches.


End file.
